projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Extended Thoughts - MGSV: Ground Zeroes
Jared goes into more detail about his thoughts on the latest Metal Gear game. Synopsis Jared was hoping that after Ground Zeroes came out he could analyse the plot and work out what it all means. There's nothing there to nerd out about. There is nothing narrative in the game, and it adds very little for the series. It is practically an opening cutscene for Phantom Pain. There is only one important thing that happens in it. All Ground Zeroes does is show the player why Big Boss ends up in the hospital. Jared found this to be disappointing, as he was hoping that it would be its own stand alone prologue. The game is over before it starts, and it barely starts. It feels like an apology letter, and it worked, as Jared bought the game and a PS4 to play it! The game looks great, and it runs at 60 frames all the time. Using glorified demos isn't new, but it has been done better with Dead Rising 2. Case Zero was set in a different area that wasn't in the main game, and it carries into the main game. The game was stupid cheap and absolutely reasonable. That seems that this is what Ground Zeroes was intended to be. It cost $30, $20 digitally. Jared got 5 hours out of it, just because he was playing the game on hard and finding hidden things. He can't justify the price. If it was for $10 or less, but he recommends renting it or borrowing it from a friend. Jared wants to talk about the stupid side missions that add nothing to the gameplay, mechanics or narrative. It's just a thing to do. One of the side missions is to save prisoners, and Jared has to carry them to the helicopter 9 times, and it didn't feel substantial. It feels like padding. It adds 5000 points to the score at the end, and Jared doesn't care about it. Jared loves the Metal Gear gameplay, but enjoys the story a lot more. He doesn't intentionally go out of his way to play in unusual ways. In any other game ever made, the side things are expected with the main game. Players are playing for the main game, not the side stuff. It only took an hour for Jared to beat the game. The cutscenes were cool, and the presentation looks good. It feels like a person floating around with a camera, rather than cutting between shots. It felt really cool, and was very different. This gives better reveals. A lot of Jared's friends asked him how Keith Sutherland was as Big Boss. He was OK. He didn't hate it, but there were a couple of times when he was trying to sound like David Hader, which was really cool. Sometimes when Keith was screaming, he felt more like himself and felt a little off, but it did fit. Jared thinks he knows the reason why Keith was playing Big Boss. Jared thinks that at the end of Phantom Pain, Big Boss will be talking to a very young Solid Snake, and it wouldn't make sense for them to both to have the same voice, and it's going to be awesome! Why else would David make such a big deal out of it, and this kind of stuff has happened before. The unlockable missions are dumb. Phantom Pain is going to be dynamic with different environments, and Jared was interested in how the engine handled it. The Deja vu mission wasn't as cool as Jared thought it was going to be. Basically, you run around the same base and have to position a certain image from Metal Gear Solid 1. That's about it, and wasn't that cool. After a relatively easy quiz, it is possible to unlock costumes. The gameplay was really fun, but the gameplay that is worth the player's time, goes for 1 - 2 hours, and is not enough for the current asking price. Jared does recommend playing it, but most people will be fine to skip this and go directly into Phantom Pain without missing anything. There is not enough there. Now, Jared has a PS4, and doesn't know what to play on it! Category:Videos Category:Extended Thoughts